Opposites
by Rothak
Summary: The Merfolk aren't the only ones who hide their true nature. We, the Beastfolk, have a tenuous peace with the Merfolk, but the land is ours. My name is Jugo. This is the story of my interactions with the Setos while on assignment, and some of the headaches they caused me. If I was outside looking in, it would probably be funny.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something I have been toying with for a while now. I own nothing from Seto no Hanayome (My Bride is a Mermaid) Or any other anime references that may appear.**

Masa's voice was low. "Yeah, boss, I don't think that anyone outside of the gang knows about Nagasumi and Sun just yet. When she leaves the Seto that will change."

The scarred face of the Seto boss frowned at the mention of the maggot. "What about those multi-tailed pains in my…"

Masa had anticipated the question and answered before the vulgar man could finish. "I don't think that we have to worry about the Special Division just yet boss. They don't have anyone who could blend in well enough. Not only that, but they would likely send someone who knew how the Seto gang operated. Even then, it would take a few weeks for them to have convincing reasons that will stand up to scrutiny. Maki said she's goin' too. We can have her keep an eye out for any new faces."

The Seto boss nodded. "Good. Now we can get away from the cat that makes me as angry as that stupid maggot."

* * *

Jugo slowly walked into the cave. His time in the Special Division as an Inquisitor had been tumultuous. Regardless of his status as a prodigy and being dubbed a child genius, he was often ignored. That both helped and hindered him. Between playing cat and mouse with the Seto Gang and having to earn respect every step of the way among the Special Division, he had been busy. He had gained a bit of a reputation among both sides. His observational and deductive abilities had been noted, and after the initial disbelief, the Inquisitor Squad made full use of his abilities. The Setos called him the Black and White Tiger. This was on account of his bakeneko form was black with white stripes. He had broken up several deals and expansion attempts.

While he was ruthless in a fight, if the enemy couldn't fight back, they were left alone. Many members of the Seto outfit had scars because of him. In fact, Jugo was responsible for the scar on Fujishiro's head. It only showed when he was in his shark form. But it was not all violence. He also had prevented retribution from both sides. He had been known to stop his fellow Inquisitors from harming the wives and children of the Seto Outfit members. He also stopped other Inquisitors from going too far when they were fighting. People only called him weak once. His team ended up in the hospital once because they wanted their pound of flesh from the families of Yakuza members. Strangely, none of them admitted why they were there. After that, his fellow Inquisitors knew that if the boy was on their team that he would not allow certain lines to be crossed. The Seto Gang knew that if he showed up, any not involved wouldn't be injured, but those who were involved would be bleeding. At fourteen he already had a hit issued. The amount grew every time he stopped the Setos from doing anything illegal. This, more than anything else had caught the attention of the higher-ups in the Special Division. From what he heard from Intel, his reputation had started to spread to other Merfolk locales. This attitude was a little hypocritical for the boy. He wanted nothing but to get a bloody, humiliating revenge against those who injured his father and ended his career. Some of these individuals were highly placed in the Seto Outfit.

Jugo had been called in today on a rather urgent matter. The last time there had been an urgent matter he had to wait in the rain for hours to tail Gozaburou to a meeting that was meant to forge a business alliance that would have strengthened the Setos' hold in the region. He nervously shifted the case for his swords. The warmth of the case was rather comforting; it helped soothe his nervousness. This might be about his report. Two days ago had been the Bon Festival. He had gotten quite a few pictures of Gozaburou Seto being verbally abused by his daughter. Those were always worth some cash and a laugh at Headquarters. He also pinpointed more members of the Seto gang from the girl's actions. He was curious about the boy who was following the klutzy mermaid around. From watching the actions of known Seto vendors, it seemed like the Seto Gang didn't like the boy. He had been looking into it, but it seemed like he was a visitor from another mermaid clan. He hadn't been able to get close enough to hear anything that had been going on. Jugo frowned. The boy didn't act like any mermaid that he had encountered.

With his eyes he wouldn't need it, but his tails twitched, lighting a fire to illuminate the cave. The door to Headquarters was only able to be seen when illuminated by fire generated from kitsune or bakeneko, such as him. They also moved it around to prevent anyone from following tracks. There were no other clans currently making up the Special Division in the Seto region.

As he walked through Headquarters, Jugo wondered why he had been summoned. He knew that he hadn't been caught doing anything. Sometimes if a member of the Special Division gave him too much grief, Jugo retaliated. They were always unable to pin it down to him, but he was the top and only suspect. So that was out. The Seto gang had limited their activities and his undercover work had stopped them from expanding their foothold in Seto. In fact, he had pulled their fins out of a few key areas.

Pushing open the door, he was pointed to a conference hall. Upon entering, Jugo went to one knee. There, before him was the General of the Seto Inquisitor Division. His normal behavior would have not been suited to this serious meeting.

"I came as quickly as I could Ma'am."

The old kitsune's tails twitched. "Jugo. We have a…situation."

Jugo nodded and waited for the woman to continue.

"There has been a development with the Seto gang. Their daughter was seen in her mermaid form."

Jugo was confused. "How is this our problem?"

The Kitsune smirked, "The boy who saw her is now engaged to her so that both the boy and the girl may live. It is a rare exception to the Mermaid Law."

Jugo narrowed his eyes. This was not normal behavior for the Seto outfit. What were they up to? That would explain the Setos' reactions at the festival. "Do you think this is the Setos trying to expand their territory?"

The kitsune nodded. "Indeed. While it is possible that is not the case; that is the most likely scenario."

Jugo looked confused. "If I may ask Ma'am, why was I called in?"

A folder was slid across the stone table. "You will be going in undercover. This is your transfer paperwork to Isono Eighth. You will be doing double duty as an Exam Administrator and Inquisitor. There is a list of all Beastfolk in the area. You will be provided a food budget, an apartment, and also the necessary funds to purchase appropriate attire and items needed to keep your cover. Should you discover that the Setos are trying to expand their turf, you know what to do. You have proven effective in doing exactly that. You are to stay undercover until the Seto family leaves Saitama for good. We only came across this intel and confirmed it today. The Main Seto family is likely mobilizing. Should they begin to establish a criminal presence in the area we will form a Saitama Inquisitorial Branch."

Jugo nodded. He would be dealing directly with the head family of the Seto gang. He would have to be very careful.

"Who is my police contact in the area if the Setos are expanding?"

"The Superintendant General of Saitama."

Jugo looked confused. "How is he aware of our existence? Usually it is only people higher up the chain."

"He is a recessive. His gifts were such that they helped him rise quickly in rank. Our backing gave him the necessary push to finally gain his current position. His daughter might be a strong recessive or an emerging neko. Should she be Beastfolk, you know what to do. There is also the local captain. He is the owner of the convenience store that is next to your apartment building. He has been informed of your arrival."

"Understood. One question Ma'am."

"You may ask it."

"If this is something else and not the Seto gang trying to expand their operations, how should I proceed?"

The kitsune paused; his reaction could be good or bad. "I picked you for two reasons. First, you are the appropriate age and rank to handle this assignment. Second, should our assumptions prove to be invalid, I'm sure you can cook a few things up to make the Setos' stay in Saitama more lively. Even if our assumptions are invalid, you are to stay there until they return to this region. Your reputation precedes you. Any Beastfolk that routinely tricks the Trickster Race and doesn't get caught should be able to cook up a few things for his enemies. Just keep things professional in your reports."

Jugo looked confused and hopeful, "You mean I get to _play_ with the Setos as long as I don't get caught?"

The older woman nodded in response.

A wicked grin was on the boy's face. "When do I leave Ma'am?"

"Your train to Saitama leaves in the morning. You are to try to be in the same car as Sun and the boy's family. Their names and photos are in the folder. I want you to take the evening and familiarize yourself with your cover story and undercover role."

Jugo nodded and stood. When he returned to his house, he saw his father in the middle of cooking. Even though he only had one good leg, he was still completely mobile.

"Father. I have a new assignment. They want me to leave tomorrow."

The older man nodded and continued cooking. "Are you going to be investigating the Seto gang or someone else?"

"The daughter of Gozaburou Seto is engaged to a human."

Renji tilted his head to the side. "That is likely the influence of her mother. She always tried compassion before killing."

Jugo looked at his father. "How can you sound respectful of them after what they did to you?"

The older bakeneko smiled. "Jugo, we've been over this. The Seto's were being manipulated by someone higher up the chain. A leg is a small price to pay to keep the peace between Beastfolk and Merfolk. Not only that, those I faced should always fear cats from now on. Besides, I did manage to scar Gozaburou pretty bad. Who else can say that? While they saved his eye; every time he looks in the mirror he will remember our fight and the only way they could take me down was fifteen on one. Even then, I only fell after the Conch scratched me with the Slice of Fugu." Renji smiled, "It's not all bad. After all, that is how I met your mother. So some good did come out of it." He paused then continued, "Well then, I wish you luck. Your mother will be due home soon, wash up and we'll have a nice dinner before you have to leave."

Jugo nodded. He walked up to his room and began packing. With the department providing most of his necessities, all he would need would be some clothes, battle gear, and a few personal items. He packed his personal swords, the family swords, and two more matched pairs of katana. After packing the duffel and suitcase he went to his desk and began reading the file.

Nagasumi Michishio: Age 14, currently resides in Saitama. There were included floor plans and a picture of the house. No known linkage to either the Merfolk or Beastfolk worlds. No special skills. Grades mid-range, nothing special. Short-legged, unimpressive, likely good-for-nothing. Jugo frowned. How had the boy survived the Setos? He went back to reading. No previous criminal record. Here was something interesting. He is currently friends with the daughter of the Superintendent General.

"So how did he end up engaged to Sun Seto of all people?" The report of this information was from a snake Beastman that had watched one of the Seto liquidators try to kill the boy but was stopped by the girl. It was lucky that snake was able to hide on the boat and get back to the mainland. With that, they had been able to confirm what some of the watchers at the festival had noted. The boy knew about the mermaid's true form. It was a surprise that the boy was a regular human. With the information about the engagement, Intel had managed to put quite a bit together. Ultimately, it was guesswork, but given what they knew about the family; it was likely they were rather accurate assumptions.

The folder was closed by the white furred hand of his mother. "Jugo, your father has dinner ready. You know the rules. No business at the table."

Jugo slid the folder into his satchel and followed his mother down to dinner.

His younger sister had arrived home from being out with her friends and took the news in an odd fashion. One moment she was happy that her brother had such an important assignment. The next she was lamenting the fact her brother would be gone. She promised to at least come for a visit.

The next morning, Jugo made it to the train station early to make sure to catch the Michishio family as they got on the train. He saw two of the Seto family guards sweep the platform and knew it was almost time to move. Gozaburou was known for being insanely overprotective. Jugo smirked. The boss of the Seto outfit was anything but happy about the engagement. Just getting the chance to see the overbearing fish get riled up over a human would be worth it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

He saw the Michishio family come up onto the platform. They were accompanied by Ren and Sun Seto. While the group was saying their goodbyes, Jugo got on the train

On the train ride to Saitama, he sat opposite the family, close enough to hear what was going on, but also far enough away to be inconspicuous. He pretended to doze, but was startled out of it by the teary face of Gozaburou Seto outside the rapidly moving train. He seemed to be yelling something at Nagasumi. The boy then pulled the blind over the window and then hit it rather hard. Moments later Jugo saw the Seto's body fly by the windows. Apparently the old fish lost his grip. While Jugo would love to see that particular Seto unable to move from the neck down, he knew that a fall like that wouldn't put the fish out of commission.

He then narrowed his eyes at a voice he recognized and he saw a piece of poky fly out of the blue bag that Nagasumi had unzipped. His suspicion was confirmed as a small-purple headed figure jumped up and hugged Sun. Maki the Conch. Jugo grit his teeth. While her shell was formidable, her small sword would be easily avoidable. If the two of them were to fight, then he would avenge what she had done to his father.

Jugo had to hold back a chuckle at the blood running down the boy's forehead and the fact Sun didn't see anything wrong with the situation. 'I guess that was normal when growing up in a Yakuza household.' Jugo mused.

Once the train arrived, Jugo got off and followed his map to get settled in. The apartment was rather sparse, but he didn't really need anything fancy. After closing the blinds he relaxed and shifted into his bakeneko form. He looked like a humanoid black tiger with white stripes.

Once he was settled in, he made his way to the convenience store the local captain managed as a cover. Jugo picked up the basic necessities he would need for the next few days. When he went to pay for his purchase, the older man rang him out. The store was empty except the two.

"Have you seen anything that a curious cat needs to look into?"

The man froze. Jugo flashed his badge quickly. The man relaxed. "So you are the Inquisitor that Seto sent?"

Jugo nodded. "I am also the new Exam Administrator for the area."

The man looked nervous. "You have a dinner appointment tonight with the Superintendant General." He handed Jugo a slip of paper. "Here is his address. He actually lives nearby." He then handed Jugo a small bag. "This is a gift bag for the family as thanks for the sudden meeting. I was asked to put something together so you wouldn't head over there empty-handed."

Jugo nodded and paid for what he purchased. "Don't worry about any examination results on your part. Your exam for the year has already been completed." The look of surprise on the shopkeeper's face was odd. Barring certain circumstances, the Beastfolk never announced the Exam until after it was done. Still, the man should have gotten a notification. The Merfolk were blatant about it. There might even be an Examiner come through since the Seto outfit was in the area. "It would not be good for the local captain to be under review at the same time as this operation."

Jugo went back to his apartment and changed into more appropriate attire for meeting with his police contact.

(At Zenigata Household)

Mawari was helping her mother set the table. She was surprised when her mother handed her a fourth place setting. At her inquisitive look her mother replied, "It is for a guest. A relative of your father's is visiting and has business to discuss."

Mawari nodded and finished setting the table. She was rather curious as to who would be visiting. It was likely some adult cousin who was as enthusiastic about law enforcement as her father was, looking to join the local police force. She looked at the clock. Her father was running late. She heard the doorbell ring. That must be their visitor. She went to the door and opened it and was shocked by who was there. This couldn't be their visitor! The boy in front of her was around her age, was carrying a rectangular box normally used for carrying swords. It looked much larger than the normal ones she had seen. It also looked like it was made of stone. He had spiked up jet black hair with stark white streaks in it. He obviously was some kind of delinquent. Her hand inched towards the handcuffs she purloined from her father.

Jugo had rung the bell and was waiting. He shifted the case for his swords, settling it into a better position. The case wasn't as warm without the family swords. He heard footsteps approaching the door. When it opened, he saw a rather short girl with purple eyes and hair that was an odd color. One moment it seemed a light brown, the next; it had a light lilac shade. She kept it back from her face with a light blue clip on the left side of her face. She stood, staring at him, in the open doorway. She had an armband on her left arm with the kanji for Disciplinary Committee. Her face shifted from a welcoming gesture to a look of shock.

Jugo decided to get the ball rolling. "Is this the Zenigata residence?"

Mawari answered warily. "Yes…"

Jugo then nodded and held out a small bag. "Hopefully, I'm not too late. I apologize if I am. I am new to the area."

Mawari was silent. This couldn't be her dad's relative. She was surprised when the boy looked over her shoulder to her mother.

"Mrs. Zenigata I presume. My name is Jugo Semagawa. I was told that you were expecting me."

The older woman brightened. "A young man such as yourself is here on your own in Saitama?"

Jugo nodded. "My father is out of the country with work. When he returns, he will be working here in Saitama. My mother and sister are caring for my grandmother, she is very ill. I guess you could say I am on my own, at least for now. I think this is a test to see if I can be trusted." Jugo let out a sigh. "My parents are like that."

The older woman led the boy inside. After taking off his shoes, she led him into the living room. "I hope you don't mind, but my husband is running a little late. Why don't you and Mawari get to know each other? If you are going to be in the area, then she can show you around if you like."

Mawari narrowed her eyes. She still couldn't fathom that this boy was her father's relative. Before she could begin her interrogation, she was shocked by what he said.

"My hair isn't dyed. It is actually that color naturally." This derailed the girl's train of thought.

Mawari's jaw dropped.

Jugo chuckled. Reading body language of people not trained to hide it was easy. "You believe I am a delinquent because of my hair. You also likely were told that your father had a relative coming over and you probably automatically assumed that I would be an adult. Your hesitance to acknowledge my visit could also been because your father is the Superintendant General and likely a target by unsavory parties. This is likely reinforced by the presence of my sword case. I would also venture a guess that you didn't even notice my attire indicating that I am dressed merely for a semi-formal meeting and there is no evidence of hidden weapons. Am I right?" While a trained eye would see the tanto at the small of his back, it was unlikely she could.

Mawari shook her head. "How? But I didn't even..." This boy had out-interrogated her. She hadn't even stated and he had her pegged. Could he?

"No I'm not reading your mind." Jugo chuckled, "But then again, your body language is saying everything I need to know."

Mawari was shocked. Her dad's ability to read people was one of the main things that got him his position. "Can you teach me to do that?"

Jugo laughed. "It takes lots of practice. You have to try to see things in detail. However, reading body language is easy. You just need to learn. I can teach you the basics if you like."

Mawari looked excited. "I would appreciate that." Here was someone her age who could teach her to be a cop like her dad. Maybe he would want to join the Disciplinary Committee. Then again, the extremist faction was against most boys in general due to their attitudes. "I can show you around the area tomorrow if you like. I like to keep an eye on things. It will be helpful for when I am a police officer in the future."

Jugo nodded. The girl clearly wanted to be a cop. Then again, their family had been in law enforcement for generations.

Any further conversation was cut off by the door opening and a voice calling out, "I'm home!"

Mawari jumped up off the couch and ran to greet her father. Jugo watched the interaction smiling slightly. Jugo then bowed slightly to the man. "Mr. Zenigata, I want to thank you for seeing me, especially on such short notice."

The man returned the gesture. "We can discuss this later. My wife has prepared dinner. I think we should take advantage of that fact."

A voice rang from the kitchen, "You will if you know what is good for you."

This caused all three to smile. The dinner that followed was spent telling enough of his background story to appease the inquisitive Mawari. It was also close enough to the truth that she didn't suspect any manipulation of the truth. They also talked about the upcoming semester. Mawari was teased by her mother about seeing her crush again.

Jugo discovered that the identity of said crush was one of the few secrets that the girls kept from the man of the house. When Jugo asked why, the older woman's response was: "A girl has to have a few secrets doesn't she? I'm not going to tell her father unless she is okay with it."

After thanking the woman for dinner, Jugo followed Mr. Zenigata to his office. Once the door was shut, Mr. Zenigata became serious. "So why is a bakeneko Inquisitor here in Saitama? Particularly one so young."

Jugo folded his arms. "It concerns a Merfolk Yakuza group. The Seto Gang. Their main front is an online home shopping network. Don't ask me how it is supposed to work underwater. There are of course more traditional activities that they employ, but that is their legitimate business front. There is the possibility that they might be looking to expand here to Saitama."

The Superintendent looked rather irritated at this news. "We work hard to keep the Yakuza out of here. Another gang attempting to come here would have serious repercussions." He thought for a moment. "What evidence do you have of their intentions?"

Jugo fixed the man with a stare. "Nothing concrete. However, the daughter of the head of the organization was seen in her mermaid form by a human. Instead of the traditional response, she used a small loophole in Mermaid Law. The two are now engaged. Neither of them has to die. The boy is Nagasumi Michishio, the friend of your daughter. I am here as an Inquisitor to see if the Seto Outfit is making a move to expand to Saitama. I am also here to take care of a few Beastfolk Exams that need to be done."

The man was taken aback. If the boy was an Inquisitor, and as good as his file read, then he would know shortly after the boy did about the situation. "Engaged, at fourteen? While unheard of, that is rather young. I am assuming that this is likely to be kept a secret? It does however complicate things. I wonder how Mawari will take the news."

Jugo shrugged. "If I could venture a guess after meeting her, she likely will have a rather explosive reaction." Jugo looked at his watch. "I am also to keep an eye on her should her lineage assert itself."

The Superintendent nodded. "The Special Division is interested?"

Jugo replied, "If she has the skills. Given her father, I would easily guess that it is possible."

"If I may, is this why you are transferring in, and how have you kept up with your schooling while handling this situation?"

Jugo shrugged again. "Yes, and I don't have to for this assignment, or any other for that matter. Over three years ago, I tested out of all middle and high school classes. I was granted a special exemption and I finished my Criminal Justice degree one year ago. The past year I have worked in the Special Division keeping an eye on things near the Seto. It's not much, but there is a chance I can deal with the group who kept my father from rising to the top."

"Speaking of your father, are those?" he said, pointing to the case.

Jugo nodded. "No. While I do possess my family's swords, they are rather conspicuous. The Seto family knows them well. And I have recently passed out of the training stage. Even with one good leg, my father is a formidable opponent." He then looked at his watch. "I do need to get home to check in soon. I will keep you informed through our mutual contact. I have a feeling things will get interesting. Please thank your wife again for her hospitality."

(A few minutes earlier)

Mawari had to know what her father was talking about with a boy her age. What business did they have? It took her a few minutes to clean off the table. She went into the bathroom that shared a wall with her father's office. She took the glass on the edge of the sink and placed it on the wall. While she couldn't hear everything, she was shocked at what she heard:

Her father was speaking. "Engaged, at fourteen? While unheard of, that is rather young. I am assuming that this…secret? It does however complicate things…how Mawari will take the news."

Mawari was shocked. Was there an arranged marriage between her and this boy?

She then heard Jugo "If I could venture a guess … rather explosive reaction. I am also to keep an eye on her … lineage assert itself."

Her father spoke again, "The Special Division is interested?"

"If she has the skills... I would easily guess that it is possible."

What was the Special Division and why did they want her?

"If I may, is this why you are transferring in…kept up with your schooling…"

"Yes, and I don't have to …matter. Over three years ago, I tested out of all middle and high school classes…special exemption and I finished my Criminal Justice degree one year ago. The past…worked in the Special Division keeping an eye on things... It's not much…I can deal with the group who kept my father…"

Jugo was some kind of prodigy! He was already a cop! Her dad always tried to take the best talent, but he had missed this boy. That was very strange. If he was done with school, why would he be attending school with her? The possible engagement was becoming increasingly probable. But she liked Nagasumi. They had been together since they were kids. What did all this mean?

"Speaking of your father…"

"No… my family's swords… passed out of the training stage…my father is a formidable opponent. I barely beat him. I do need to get home... I will keep you informed through our mutual contact…things will get interesting

Mutual contact? Was it possible that she was reading the situation wrong? This was so confusing. She had to get more info out of Jugo.

She exited the bathroom as her father and Jugo left the office. She smiled, "Jugo, do you want me to show you around when I go run a few errands tomorrow?"

Jugo thought over it, and decided it would be useful to be introduced to Nagasumi. "Sure. Does sometime after noon work well for you?"

Mawari nodded. "Can you meet me here?"

Jugo nodded. "I thank you all for your hospitality." With this he put on his shoes and left the house.

As Jugo made his way home, his ears picked up the telltale signs of an Ultrasonic Wave Attack. Seeing no one on the street, he shifted to his bakenko form and jumped over the roofs and saw a body plummet to the ground. Jugo recognized the house as the Michishio residence. Looking at the destroyed section of a house, he saw two adults who were dancing around with a stack of what looked like gold coins. The figure of Sun Seto was wrapped in a pink towel and crouched over a naked Nagasumi who had blood streaming from his ears. Jugo could make out the girl apologizing for her overreaction. He also saw the adults holding a small figure. He heard the voice of the Conch. Jugo grinned. This would make it all the more interesting. Apparently the twerp wasn't too happy with Nagasumi. Jugo slipped away into the night.

The next morning, Jugo made a list of what he needed to do. His cover was a regular middle school student to keep an eye on Sun Seto. The outing with Mawari would be two fold, one get the stuff he needed for school, and be friendly enough with the girl that he could be introduced to Nagasumi easily enough that it wouldn't seem like he was being too forceful. The girl's enthusiasm was amusing and refreshing. All too often, anyone in his line of work was too serious.

The truth of his previous thoughts then hit Jugo like a pallet of bricks dropped from a high-rise. He had to go back to school. He also had to stay here until the Seto situation was resolved. An unearthly cry rang out. Birds took off in fright from the sound. People were looking around for the source, but it seemed to echo from more than one location. That old fox hadn't even smirked when she gave him the assignment. His eyes narrowed. There would be retribution for this.

Back at the Seto

The aforementioned kitsune sat at her desk sipping tea. She smiled. Jugo should never have added the dye to the hot spring. There were still pictures of her fur dyed in that atrocious color. Revenge is a dish best served cold. He likely never even suspected her of doing something like this. Youth and enthusiasm would always fall to old age and treachery.

Back in Saitama.

Jugo fumed. That fox was tricky. He would have to get her back for this. He slumped in defeat. How could he top this? The planning alone would be immense. Not only that, he couldn't in any way be linked to it, or there was a possibility of more retribution. She was still his boss, so it likely would be just as bad.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts out. That would have to wait. Jugo mentally made a list of what he needed to get and where he needed to go. In just the trip from the train station, he realized that it was bigger than what he was used to. He had visited Tokyo and Kyoto before, so he could deal with large groups of people. It was nice to have a greater variety for shopping. Unfortunately that also meant that he had to find the right shops to buy things.

After taking an hour or two to fully unpack he made his way back to the Zenigata residence. He got dressed in jeans and a shirt, and put a hat on his head to cover his rather distinctive hair. Jugo again mentally cursed the inability to dye his hair. It would last a week at most. He rang the bell once more and Mawari made her appearance.

She was dressed in a short-sleeved version of her school uniform. She was once again wearing her Disciplinary Committee armband. "Change of plans Jugo. Mother already did the grocery shopping this morning. What all is on your list? After that I can just show you around and let you get a feel for the town."

Jugo shrugged. "I need to stock up on school supplies. I also need uniforms for school. Other than that, maybe some of the best places for groceries around here. I would also like to find a place to practice with my swords."

Mawari nodded. She then began her carefully constructed set of questions.

Jugo was asked what were his hobbies, favorite subjects, foods, etc. He could tell the girl was trying to get info about him. It was likely for just regular girl gossip that his mom said happened. He was not looking forward to the flowing hormones of adolescence. He had heard his parents laughing about it last night when he called and spoke to his sister, Amane. Mawari showed him how to find the school, where the good restaurants were, and also where he could get supplies for a decent price. When she asked him about joining the Disciplinary Committee, Jugo thought for a moment then declined. The fewer people who noticed him the better.

As they were headed back to Zenigata residence, Mawari charged ahead, her conversation forgotten. She took out a whistle and blew it hard. Jugo shook his head. He didn't think that her skirt or her shirt had pockets, so where did that come from? He decided he didn't want to know.

He stepped up behind the shorter girl and set his bags down on the bridge.

"Maybe I should teach you the rules of this society!"

Everyone stared at the height difference between the petite girl and the smaller of the two thugs. Jugo turned to watch Sun, who was looking at Mawari with a light in her eyes. He didn't need his Beastfolk sense of hearing to make out her comment about the knightly spirit being alive. Inwardly Jugo laughed. The mermaid would probably freak out if she knew that the smaller girl was the daughter of a cop. He made sure his camera was easily reachable. He also noted that Nagasumi wasn't exactly happy with the situation. His expression was even more memorable as Mawari volunteered the boy to take out the thugs. It was taking all of his training to not laugh at this situation. Jugo did find it odd that Mawari paid no attention to Sun's statement about her being a failure as a wife. How did the girl miss the statement that Seto yelled about letting her husband shine? Maybe the Special Division wasn't a good fit for her after all. Then again, after a moment's observation, he could tell that Mawari liked Nagasumi. Suddenly everything became clear. Jugo could feel a large bead of sweat growing on the back of his head. Surely he didn't have any blind spots like that.

Jugo was further shocked when he saw the boy grab the pair of thugs then throw himself into the river below. What crazy tactics did this kid use? Then Mawari launched herself off the bridge as well. Sun followed shortly thereafter. Was the insanity contagious? Jugo wondered. Then again, he didn't feel like launching himself off the side of the bridge, so likely not.

Picking up his bags, Jugo had to laugh at Mawari's inability to swim. This was further proof that the girl was likely doing this in an attempt to get the notice of Nagasumi. As he jogged along the riverbank, he saw Nagasumi jump back in the river going after Sun. His eyes narrowed at arrival of the Conch. When Mawari arrived, Jugo slid down the concrete embankment. He noticed the telltale purple ribbon of Slice of Fugu. Nagasumi surrendered some of his dignity in treating the Conch like a doll. Jugo made sure to set his camera filming the event. Jugo made his presence known just before Sun came through the grass.

"So Mawari, are all of your days this exciting?" Jugo asked, smiling. "I feel like I have been forgotten."

"Jugo! Um, that is…"

"It's okay. In truth I found the whole thing amusing. I do have to ask, why did you jump in if you can't swim?"

Nagasumi gave a long-suffering reply. "She's always like that." He then noticed the odd boy with sacks and a sword case. "Who are you?"

Mawari answered that question. "He is a distant cousin on my dad's side. His father got a job transfer here and Jugo will be coming to school with us."

Sun pushed through the foliage and noticed the case on the boys back as well. "What kind of swords are in your case Jugo? I love swords ya see."

Jugo shrugged. "Well, I only take them out during a fight or to clean them, so you will have to wait until then."

Sun nodded, "Ya see, if you're any good, I would like to spar with you if that's okay."

Mawari nodded, "The school has a kendo hall. I can show it to you when school starts."

Once she got a promise of a spar out of the boy, Sun then turned to Mawari and began speaking with her. Jugo decided to mess with Nagasumi and the Conch.

"Nagasumi, I'm sure you didn't have that doll when you jumped. Who would leave something like that out here? And what happened to your shirt?"

Nagasumi was sweating. The boy had no poker face when it came to lying. "Well, the thing is, I just kind of found it when I was helping Sun to get dry. She was using my shirt to dry off."

Jugo nodded then took a closer look at the "doll." "I can see why someone would leave garbage like that out here. I mean look at the scowling face, poorly styled hair, and that shell just looks both ugly and stupid. Who would want a doll like that?"

Jugo could hear both Nagasumi's restrained laughter and the tiny girl's teeth grinding away. He then pried the sword from the tiny girl's grip. "And this sword, it doesn't even look real. It looks like a toy from a box of cereal." Jugo knew that taking the girl's sword was a major insult. Before she could react, he held it under the Conch's chin, "I wonder if it will even cut the plastic of this doll's ugly face." He could now see the sweat dripping down the mollusk's face. The threat of tetrodotoxin was enough to make the little mollusk nervous.

Nagasumi whirled away, hiding Maki behind his back. "No, I'm sure some collector somewhere would probably want her, I could get more money from selling her if she had all of her accessories. He then held the hand out for the blade. Jugo shrugged and carefully placed the sword on the boy's palm. The Conch would likely fume for a day or two she had been disarmed. Jugo needed to get a replica if that chance arose again. It was a possibility. The Conch held grudges.

Jugo turned and made sure that his camera got a picture as the realization of exactly who she was talking to hit Sun. Other Inquisitors paid good money for funny shots like these. Particularly if they could use them against the Seto as bargaining chips. Once Sun was done begging for the girl's forgiveness, the four separated and went on their way.

As they walked back to Mawari's house, Jugo looked at the girl and asked, "You like him don't you?"

Her red face and sputtering confirmed his suspicions. Mawari had forgotten about the other teen's observational skills.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." Jugo chuckled, shrugging off the girl's glare. He was surprised she didn't try to arrest him for something. He looked ahead and said in a soft voice, "I kind of envy you. My family has rather strict rules regarding anyone we have any sort of romantic feelings for." Jugo cursed himself for his slip-up.

Mawari looked curiously at him, "Are you already engaged then?"

Jugo shook his head. Where had that come from? "No, and don't worry about it."

Mawari was really confused. If he wasn't the fourteen year old who was engaged, then who was it? And if it was her, who was she engaged to?

Jugo thanked Mawari for her help and returned to his apartment.

**AN: Thus ends the first chapter of this fun little jaunt. If you feel so inclined, leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Jugo is my creation, everything else, sadly, is not mine.**

The accursed day for school dawned. Jugo ate a quick breakfast and left early. It had been a few days since Mawari had shown him how to get to school. It was enough time for the pictures of the Conch's disgrace to be offered and emailed to members of the Special Division back in Seto. Jugo soon found himself walking opposite of Nagasumi and Sun. He then saw a person who he had to see if they were Beastfolk. His suspicion was further solidified when the boy wove through traffic like a demented and perverted ballerina. He heard Nagasumi introduce the boy to Sun as Sarutobi Hideyoshi. Judo narrowed his eyes. It seemed like he could start an exam today. There were only about a dozen or so families in the area of Beastfolk. The Hideyoshi family was listed and they did have a son. It was clear the boy didn't have full control over his changes. Why had they let him out in public? Seeing his reaction to Sun Seto, Jugo realized it was likely that the chimp was forced out of the house and people just took his odd looks to be normal for the boy. Jugo groaned, why couldn't humans realize that no normal parents would give birth to a child that looked like that?

Jugo made his way to the administration office. His paperwork had been processed and he had been assigned to the only class with open space. He looked at his schedule and found it odd. Why had the name of the homeroom teacher been scratched out? Likely a last-minute replacement.

He waited in the office and was soon noticed by an arriving Sun Seto.

"Jugo? You are going to school here too?"

Jugo nodded. "Yes I am. Have you been doing well?"

Sun nodded happily. "Nagasumi has shown me around and I'm looking forward to classes."

Jugo frowned at the reminder that as part of being undercover he had to actually attend school.

Sun seemed oblivious to Jugo's attitude. The secretary told the pair, "Your homeroom teacher will be here in just a moment to pick you up and introduce you to your class. Your request to wear something to cover your hair while in class has been denied. I have the note from your doctor saying that this is your normal hair coloring, so you are exempt from the normal rules regarding hair styles and colors. You may want to look into hair dye. Also, as a reminder Mr. Semagawa, while your case and sword are allowed in school, please keep in mind you cannot draw your sword outside of the kendo hall."

Jugo nodded. "I am aware, and I will follow the rules. I can never get the hair dye to match my natural color so I don't worry about it."

Jugo then turned to a figure that he hadn't been this close to his whole career. Jugo found himself itching to recant his words to the secretary. He may no longer be in the training stage as a swordsman, but he didn't have the strength yet to go against the Seto boss. He schooled his features and followed the pair of Setos. Sun looked downtrodden as she followed behind her father.

Jugo and Sun waited quietly outside the classroom as the new Mr. Seto the teacher greeted the class. Jugo then desperately wanted to begin filming the overly enthusiastic reaction from Mr. Seto. Tradition, however, demanded that he stay outside the room. Thankfully he shifted his camera so the lens was just inside the door. Sun was too distracted by her father to notice anything at the moment. There could be a horde of cats meowing behind her and she likely wouldn't notice them.

Gozaburou's face cleared and he smiled. "Allow me to introduce someone very special who will likely be a new friend to all of you." His voice had gone from intimidating Yakuza boss to that of a first-time father showing off their newborn child for the first time to their friends.

Jugo rolled his eyes. Sun was fourteen for crying out loud.

"You can come in now!" Sun went first.

Jugo noted that she looked absolutely mortified. Sun then took a moment to collect herself, then she faced the class with a smile.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sun Seto. I recently transferred here from the Seto Inland Sea. Everyone, I hope that we'll get along. It is a pleasure to meet all of ya."

Jugo was glad he filmed the entirety, including Seto the boss clapping for his daughter's introduction.

The students, then predictably connected the dots between father and daughter. The new teacher was oblivious to the mood of the class and was grinning like an idiot. Jugo made sure to get a picture of that. Thank heavens that he invested in a camera that was completely silent. He had an impression that he would get quite a bit of use out of his camera.

"Now, where should Miss Seto sit?" Gozaburou then sat his daughter down at a desk that hadn't been to the side of his thirty seconds prior. He then patted her head in paternal pride.

At this rate, Jugo would run out of storage space on his memory card.

Jugo rolled his eyes again. Like any of the students aren't going to notice that was weird. He then saw Sun get fed up with her father and go sit next to her fiancé.

This inevitably caused quite the confrontation between the teen and the adult. Sparks flew between them and the bell for the opening convocation began to ring. A quiet girl with glasses and green hair stopped by his side while Nagasumi helped the Chimp presumably to the Nurse's office.

"Are you the second new student we have for the class?" The girl's voice was quiet.

Thanks to his neko hearing, he easily made out the words. "Yes, although with the excitement of Miss Seto joining the class, it appears I will have to wait to be introduced."

The girl nodded. "I can add your name to the roster if you like. As the Class Representative, it is my job to do so."

Jugo nodded. "Very well, my name is Jugo Semagawa. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name?"

The girl blushed lightly then went to speak when a group of students came up to talk to her and Jugo heard the sound of a commotion outside the school. Sadly he had to cut the conversation short. He moved faster than any normal human could see and jumped into a tree, shifting into his bakeneko form. Above, he saw a large octopus that was likely Nakajima and he also saw Masa below. Out of all the Setos, that fish was the deadliest. Not only was he a good fighter, but he fought smart too. He could read an opponent and take them apart. He briefly glanced at the tree before his attention was taken by a human with a massive shark's head. Chasing Nagasumi was Fujishiro. The shark was fast, but Nagasumi was rather agile. When Jugo saw Sun running, up he put his earplugs in. Most Beastfolk were susceptible to various mermaid attacks due to their heightened sense of hearing.

He was just in time as Sun stepped in front of the shark and used her Howling Voice technique and yelled, "Stop it Fujishiro!"

Even with the earplugs, it still caused his ears to ring.

The small girl looked angry. "I want to know exactly what is going on here. I went to check on Nagasumi and Mom was there."

Ren walked below the tree Jugo was hiding in.

"Dear, you did find out quicker than we thought you would."

"Dad is here as my homeroom teacher."

Gozaburou walked out from behind the building and asked, "What's with all the racket you're makin?"

"Masa, Fujishiro, Nakajima, all of ya are here!"

It seemed like an explosion was eminent.

"Maki even stowed away in my bag!"

From the way Nagasumi was standing, he was hoping for Sun to berate her family for following her. Jugo was hoping for that. Anytime the girl dressed down her father, the pictures always sold for triple his going rate. He readied his camera just in case.

"All of ya… All of ya... Thank you very much!"

Nagasumi turned white and Jugo's jaw dropped. Oh well, can't win them all.

Sun then went and hugged her mother. "Thank ya all fer worryin about me. I'm so lucky to have you."

Jugo shook his head and jumped through an open window when all the attention was on Sun. He also made a mental note to place some bugs at the Michishio residence to monitor there. With more members of the Seto outfit appearing, it is possible that Sun would let slip things in conversation.

The rest of the day went well, since it was the first day of the term, it was mostly getting to class and learning about what the term held in store for them.. Jugo spent most of his time formulating a plan. Knowing the Seto Outfit was in town, he needed to make a statement. While his chosen target was far from weak, they were ideal. After all, they likely wouldn't fight him once they realized he wasn't there for that reason.

Jugo waited until most of the class had left and he made his way to the bathrooms. He quickly changed into an outfit he put together once he got to Saitama. He couldn't be associated with his persona from Seto. It was a pair of black cargo pants, soft-soled shoes, and an armored long sleeve shirt. He strapped a new pair of matching of katana to his back. He also smeared a black paste over the white stripes visible on his head.

The area around the nurse's office was deserted. He quickly slipped into the office.

Ren was sitting working at her computer when the lights went out and the sliver of light coming from the hallway was the only illumination. She tensed. Ren went to stand when cold steel at her collarbone froze her in place. Water soaked her legs, causing her to have to concentrate to keep from shifting into her mermaid form. In a land-based fight it would give her a disadvantage. A patch of tape quickly covered her mouth while she was distracted.

Two balls of fire sprang into existence illuminating the area around her. The glow glinted off of the metal. Cold green-amber eyes glared at her. The light was such that was all she could make out of her attacker.

After a moment, the voice spoke. "I think you get the message that I am trying to convey Ren Seto." His transformation changed his voice to one that was lower and guttural. "I am a Beastfolk Examiner with the Special Division. I have been sent by the Inquisitors to inform you that the local Inquisitors have been briefed by the Seto unit as to what is going on. Since you are here on family business, particularly relating to your daughter's engagement to Nagasumi Michishio their hand is stayed for now."

Ren's eyes widened that they already knew. She thought it would take at least another week before those furry nuisances would notice anything different.

Jugo saw this and smirked. His fangs glinted clearly in the low light. "Did you really think they wouldn't notice a threat of your magnitude intruding on our town? The head Inquisitor in this area has decided to see what kind of trouble you are going to cause. While I have nothing against you or your daughter, I would love to carve out your husband's heart and eat it in a sushi roll. I do so love fish. But orders are orders." Jugo heard footsteps beginning to approach the office.

"If you and the rest of the Seto outfit do nothing to establish a presence in this area, Chief has decided to let you handle this matter as you see fit. However, should you set up shop here in Saitama; he will call in all surrounding units and wipe your gang from the face of the earth. Do we have an understanding?"

Ren nodded her head. The large cat was scary, even for someone who had beaten her fear of regular cats.

A dull ring sounded and another sword joined the first. The two balls of fire touched the exposed blades causing them to light up in the eerie flames. The rather muscled form of a bakeneko stood in front of her dressed for a fight.

"Tell your husband that if he gives me any reason I will not hesitate to finish the job Renji started." The swords were sheathed, bathing the office once more in darkness. "Don't cause too much trouble among the humans. You will only see me again if the Chief has a question for you or if things are getting out of hand. Consider my actions today respect for how dangerous you are. I will defend myself next time if you attack me. I am only the messenger. I have been sent in only to make sure the Inquisitors don't have to get involved. They make things messy." A towel landed on the woman's lap. Jugo moved in the dark. "One more thing. One of the Inquisitors saw something rather amusing. A few days ago, there a boy talking to Nagasumi who was treating little Maki like a doll. I paid top dollar for a copy of that video. He was right. She makes an ugly doll. Tell the Conch I said that. If I had been there, I would have taken the Slice of Fugu from him when the human ripped it out of her hands. Tell that little mollusk that I will be watching her especially."

Ren frowned. So the Special Division here made money off of the Outfit's embarrassing moments too. Maki hadn't mentioned anything like that. Ren saw the figure leave through the window. She had been completely caught by surprise. She had honestly thought that the cat was there to snuff her out. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried. It was the first time someone had come so close. He had come only to deliver a message. What shocked her more was the fact that he was the local Examiner. What were the Inquisitors like here? Since she wasn't bleeding out on the floor, the cat's words were likely true that the tape and the water were only there as a method to make sure she would listen and not attack. It was rare to see such underhanded tricks from the members of the Special Division. He could have finished her off then and there. The possibility for danger for their family had just increased. She doubted that her husband would do anything to move business along, since he was focused on Sun and Nagasumi. She took off the tape and dried her legs off. Just as she turned the lights back on, her husband came in.

She sat down at her desk. "Dear. We need to talk."

After taking quite a few deep breaths to calm himself, Jugo replaced his outfit with the standard school uniform and cleaned his face. Dealing with the grunts was one thing, but he had just threatened the Head Family. Jugo wondered if he hadn't made a mistake in doing so. Well, that would be something to think about later. Ren Seto had a reputation of being the only one who could make Gozaburou do anything. She had convinced him on more than one occasion through force. Jugo's father had said many times that she was the reason why things had been less violent these past few years.

Jugo groaned as he left the campus. He had to pay a visit to the Hideyoshi residence because of the monkey's transformation. As he was walking there, he saw Masa talking with Nagasumi. From the sounds of it, Masa wanted the boy to succeed in wooing Sun. Jugo wondered if Gozaburou knew that.

Jugo pulled a file out of his satchel. Upon arriving at the house, it looked completely normal. There was a garden situated to the side with plants Jugo knew to be standard fare for monkey- type Beastfolk, but difficult to get a hold of otherwise.

Jugo walked along the carefully manicured path and rang the bell. Hopefully more than just the chimp would be home. A rather happy looking woman answered the door.

"Hello? Are you a friend of Sarutobi's from school? We weren't expecting company."

Jugo shook his head. "No, but this matter does concern him. Mrs. Hideyoshi, I need to talk with you and your husband if he is available." Jugo then flashed his badge, causing the woman to pale.

"You're so young! But he hasn't…"

Jugo smiled. "I'm aware of that. However, due to the rules about transformations, I still need to speak with the two of you. May I come inside?"

The woman quickly moved out of the way allowing Jugo to enter the house.

Having a seat at the table, Jugo worked to calm the woman slightly. She seemed about ready to hyperventilate. "Both you and your husband passed the yearly exam over three months ago. The previous Exam Administrator was unable to evaluate your son before they were reassigned."

She nodded, calming slightly.

"As I am sure you are aware, your son will be tested and observed for any behavior that would reveal our world. However, since this is his first Exam, I am going to be giving the boy some leeway. I have met multiple Beastfolk that struggle with their transformations during puberty. I will be discussing some of the methods that they used with the all of you and I expect that you will help him with those as well."

The woman nodded fervently.

The door opened and Chimp's voice rang through the house, "Mom, I'm home."

The woman turned and the chair previously occupied by the young Exam Administrator was empty.

Sarutobi sauntered into the kitchen and picked up a banana from the bowl on the table. As he began to eat it, he noticed his mother's expression. "Everything okay mom?" As he went to take the first bite, the banana had disappeared.

A clawed hand rested on his shoulder, preventing him from turning to see the speaker.

"Sarutobi Hideyoshi, 14 class 2-1 at Isono Eighth Junior High. Monkey type Beastfolk. Known pervert and wannabe womanizer."

At this, Mrs. Hideyoshi's eye twitched and a tic mark appeared on her forehead.

"Succeeds moderately at keeping within standard expectations of being human. Perceptive on many issues, clueless on others. Needs to seriously work on his transformation to appear more human. Works well at downplaying his flawed transformation by calling attention to other attributes. Namely his perverseness. Recommended long-term observation to see improvement on transformation ability." The gravelly voice continued. "Congratulations on not immediately failing your first Exam." The hand lifted and Sarutobi turned and saw a rather imposing figure of a black bakeneko who had white stripes similar to a tiger, with an open file. "Make no mistake you are extremely close to failing."

Sarutobi gulped. He had thought that his Exams wouldn't start until high school.

"Go ahead and have a seat. You look like you're about to pass out Chimp."

The door opened one more time. "Honey, I'm home."

Mother and son looked towards the place where the bakeneko had been standing and there was a distinct lack of imposing cat.

Mr. Hideyoshi noticed his son and wife staring at a blank section of floor and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

The older monkey jumped into the air and was hanging onto the kitchen cabinets as a gravelly voice spoke from behind him.

"I don't think they have met an Exam Administrator of my caliber before." Jugo smiled. Their reactions made this better than being an Inquisitor.

He waved to the table. "Have a seat. We need to have a chat."

The next twenty minutes was spent giving an overview for Chimp as to what his problems were. Jugo explained that he would be observed over the next few weeks and if his ability with transformations improved then it was likely that he would likely earn a temporary passing grade, with a follow-up in six months as opposed to the usual year.

Jugo then stared at Chimp causing the normally talkative boy to fall silent. "I understand that with everything going on, it will be difficult. However, this is your chance to prove to me that you deserve to stay here and not go back to the mountains." Jugo had a sudden idea. It would make life at school that much more enjoyable. "I would ask one particular favor as a rider to this exam. The new teachers are also under investigation. I want you to do what you can to have them lose their tempers. From observing your class today I noticed that Mr. Seto is particularly wound up by his daughter interacting with Mr. Michishio. Consider not getting caught in irritating them bonus points. Assisting an Exam Administrator in his duties allows for leeway in your scoring should changing your transformation prove to be an uphill battle."

Jugo then tilted his head. "It is likely that you will discover who I am soon enough if you pay as much attention to that particular piece of information as you do the girls in your class. If you blow my cover, it is an automatic fail. Understand?"

Chimp nodded rapidly. He liked it here. The girls were better looking, the food was better, and he had friends here. Well, one friend anyway.

Jugo stood. "I apologize for making your dinner run late. This had to be discussed per the regulations of the Beastfolk Exam." With that, he disappeared again and the Hideyoshi family sat quietly at the table.

Mrs. Hideyoshi began the family conversation as she prepared dinner. "What is this I hear about you being a pervert and wannabe womanizer Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi gulped at the look on his mother's face. That stupid cat.

* * *

As Jugo shadowed Chimp the following day, He noticed him rile up Nagasumi over the fact that the Conch was in his bag. This of course set the tone for the whole day.

With the attention that Sun was paying Nagasumi as he was trying to live a "manlier life" Gozaburou Seto didn't even pay Jugo any attention. Jugo had chosen the seat closest to the door. It was almost as if he didn't cause a fuss, the scarred man didn't even pay him any attention.

Jugo had to hold back a laugh as the Kanji test they had was on terms that any member of the Seto outfit, or their watchers would know. He had to wonder if this would change as the year progressed. He was also using the Yakuza pronunciations the whole time.

Math was next and the problems were easy, once you got all the various amounts down as Masa spouted them off. Jugo had to wonder if Masa handled the financial side of things. It was like he didn't even have to think about the problems. Jugo made sure to keep track of the examples and check against the Seto's operations to see if any of the variables matched up. You never knew when you needed extra bargaining chips.

Home Economics featured cooking various seafood dishes. As a cat, Jugo snuck some raw pieces when no one was looking. Seafood tasted better that way. It was odd. The octopus arms that they used seemed larger than normal. Jugo shrugged it off, they didn't taste any different.

It wasn't until PE class that day when Chimp made his first attempt at messing with the Setos and Nagasumi. At least that is what the monkey-boy said he was doing when asked about it later. It did, however, put the boy's life in danger, and not just from the Seto family. Fuijishiro handled the situation just like any other he came across. His train of thought apparently only ran between the stations of: this is my problem and eat it to make it go away.

Moments later he heard the girls screaming and Mawari screaming for Nagasumi's arrest. Jugo sighed. Nagasumi must have run through the room the girls were changing in to escape from the shark.

From the sound of Mawari's voice she was not happy.

Once classes were done for the day Jugo found himself trailing Mawari as she dragged Nagasumi to the student counseling office and began to grill the poor boy. She had reduced Nagasumi to a sniveling wreck. Jugo mused; then again it was likely in conjunction with all of the other girls in that room that were angry at him as well. Mawari left the room in a huff, leaving Nagasumi to make his way out of the school.

Jugo followed her to a room where an observer could taste the feminine fury in the air. He stood unnoticed in the corner as Mawari and Sun tried to soothe the anger of the girls.

They were threatening the death of Nagasumi when Jugo spoke up. "You are angry at the wrong person."

This brought all attention to the boy.

Jugo continued. "Nagasumi saw Chimp going out onto the balcony. Chimp then admitted that he wanted to peep while you girls were changing. From what I heard, Nagasumi tried to convince him otherwise and when Mr. Fujishiro showed up, Chimp escaped. This left Nagasumi alone on the balcony. Chimp locked the door, either knowing or forgetting that Nagasumi wouldn't be able to follow him. Mr. Fujishiro must have used the tree to get up to the balcony because I saw him up there. I assume that Nagasumi got scared and ran. The only option he had was the door leading to where you were changing. At least that is what your screams and this gathering would indicate. So if you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at the right person. Nagasumi tried to stop a pervy Chimp." While Jugo had heard Nagasumi finally give in to the Chimp's letchosphere, he figured the boy deserved a break. Besides, since Chimp's eyes widened when he saw Jugo this morning, Jugo knew that Chimp had already sussed him out. That ought to keep the monkey on his toes.

Mawari and Sun looked shocked that someone was backing them up. The other girls seemed to be seeing Jugo for the first time. A well-put together boy who obviously practiced swordplay was in the room. The uniform shirt was stretched tight across his chest the top two buttons were undone, showing impressive definition for a fourteen year old. The light highlighted the fact that his features were rugged and handsome. He was also giving them evidence that gave them a far better target, one with no support from their peers. Most of the girls suddenly had hearts in their eyes.

Mawari came up to Jugo. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Jugo shrugged. "Simple. All of you were angry at the situation, and at Nagasumi. If I came forward just after class it is likely that none of you would have believed me. Only after an hour or two was everyone able to properly focus and hear what I had to say. Not only that, I was wondering if Chimp would admit his wrongdoing when Sun asked him about it after the last class of the day. I would also ask that you not spread it around that I was the one who told you what happened. After all, a source of information is useless once people realize who is giving it."

Mawari nodded. "I should have known you could read the situation." Mawari's eyes widened. "Is that why you declined joining the Disciplinary Committee? So you could act as an informant if there were things like this that happened?"

Jugo clapped twice. "Well done Mawari. Now, ladies if you will excuse me, I have the Kendo hall reserved for practice in fifteen minutes. Good day."

Sun stopped Jugo at the door. "Thank ya. I felt I was a failure for not being able to convince them."

Jugo nodded, "Thank me by not saying I was here."

Sun pouted, "I don't like keepin secrets."

Jugo shrugged. "Think of it like I'm the inside man on a job and you don't want me to get burned. What if Chimp pulls something like this again? If he knows that I spoke up, it is likely that next time he will wait until I am not around. By the way, I look forward to a spar from you. I haven't forgotten."

Sun thought about this, then smiled and nodded. "I can do that."

Jugo nodded once again to the class then slipped out of the room.

Sun followed moments later.

He was oblivious of the sea of hormones that his presence left behind.

Mawari was left answering questions about the mysterious student for at least twenty minutes. The fact that Mawari only knew slight tidbits about the boy added to his mystery. Coupled with his maturity level being higher than those they attended class with, it was like pumping gasoline onto a fire. Some of the girls then went to check out the Kendo hall. Jugo would be scared if only he knew what they were thinking. He also wouldn't have discarded his shirt when practicing that day. If he hadn't been so absorbed in his practice he would have noticed his watchers. As it was, with his lack of knowledge about how girls worked, he would be confused for quite some time. Why were all the girls around him so clumsy? He was catching the girls from falling on a regular basis.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, if you feel so inclined, leave a review**


End file.
